Papillon Rose
Maiden Japan | network = TVQ | first = February 9, 2006 | last = March 10, 2006 | episodes = 6 | episode_list = }} is an anime which parodies the magical girl genre, particularly ''Sailor Moon and Cutie Honey. Created by dojinshi group ECHIGOYA, Papillon Rose started out as a metafiction joke on a website, and the official website only had a few pictures of characters (which were usually copied from scenes in Sailor Moon, with the artwork changed) and a few lyrics to opening and ending theme songs. Demand grew due to people finding the page and assuming it was for an actual series, and in 2003, the series was picked up by the animation studio Pink, and an OVA was produced (Lingerie Soldier Papillon Rose: Tsubomi no Yume wa Yoru Hiraku). An episode guide for the (non-existent) first series and manga was also made available, as well as a set of CD-ROMs containing a 2-minute animated promotional clip, eight songs (6 BGM and 2 vocal songs), system voice clips for computers, a Papillon Rose mahjong game, and two screen savers. The CDs were only made available for Comiket, and were not distributed outside of Japan. Later an episode guide for the second ('R') season was made as well. The homepage was redesigned and updated with fake manga covers and notes from the fictional author. Amateur voice actors and singers were also contacted to provide sample character voice clips for a handful of the villains and heroines. An English version was initially intended for release on the Internet, but plans failed to materialize. In March 2010, Section 23 films announced plans to distribute the 6 episode series and OVA on DVD for North America on behalf of Maiden Japan. The DVD set is planned to be released on June 8, 2010. Maiden Japan is a division of "J-Horror" and "Pink Cinema" licensor Switchblade Pictures. Papillon Rose will be their first release. From 2003 until early 2005, no new news was made available about the series, save for profiles of new characters and various fictional incarnations of the series: *''Papillon R'' which parodies the 2nd season of Sailor Moon; *''Papillon G'' which parodies the 3rd season (S''). In early 2005, however, the site went blank, with nothing other than a graphic that stated the website would return in the new future. As of October 2005, this page is still in existence at the prior location. http://www5b.biglobe.ne.jp/~novy/ On October 8, 2005 Anime News Network reported that the site was relocated to a new official website http://www.ayaya.co.jp/, with information on the development of a ''Papillon Rose television series. The TV series was called 'Papillon Rose New Season' and was six episodes long, covering what happened to the girls a year after the ending of the OVA and introducing new characters. The DVD release of the TV series was halted after the third DVD was released, a while after a soundtrack for the series was put on sale and a box set containing all six episodes was released in October 2007, although various changes (such as music) had to be made due to copyright limitations. Despite the seemingly hentai overtones, the series has yet to feature sex, or extremely graphic nudity. Papillon Rose OVA Tsubomi is a High School student working a part-time job at a Lingerie Pub "Papillon". After sleeping with Hikaru, a man she meets in the district, she meets a talking cat named Rama who informs her that she is the lingerie clad soldier Papillon Rose and must transform to protect the people of the city from the evil minion Sister Biene who has been sent by Regina Apis to steal people's sexual energy. Things seem to be going badly when suddenly a stream of semen shoots through the air, a mysterious man, who later identifies himself as 'Dandy Lion', proceeds to distract the enemy while Papillon Rose powers up her finishing attack... Papillon Rose R The remnants of Dinasty have joined forces with the dark religious sect which divides the upper streams of the African Congo, Geldam, in order to form the self-titled militant transvestite group the Gel Dynasty. They have started to wipe out the hostesses in the sex industry by scattering venereal diseases. This is their horrific plan to rule over the idiotic masses with their transvestites. Tsubomi has transformed once more into Papillon Rose and she and the other Papillons fight with the Gel Dynasty, but the Papillons’ powers don’t work against the transvestites as they don’t have vaginas. With new powers and allies at hand, Papillon Rose will knock the Gel Dynasty down to protect the peace and pussies of the sex industry! The transvestites raise their flag, and the Papillons will make them explode with Orgasm Power!Paragraphs translated by "Syuria", from ''Lingerie Soldier Papillon Rose R Animation Archives page 24, 2002-12-28 Papillon Rose G Lingerie Soldier Papillon Rose G was a unanimated movie idea that went up on the official website a year or so before it finally closed down. New people were chosen to provide voices for the Papillon soldiers' voice clips which would appear on character profile pages that never made it to the main publicly viewable pages of the website. In the directories where the character profiles were found, the chapter summaries for the 'movie' were also found and saved by some of the people who visited the site in hopes that one day they would be translated. This was the last storyline for the original Papillon Rose concept that ever appeared on the internet. A new threat has arrived on Earth, but will the Papillon soldiers be strong enough to defend against it? New allies appear as the Papillon soldiers face what could be their final battle.Paragraphs translated by "Syuria", from ''"Official Website" sometime in 2004 or 2005 Notes External links *former site *current site *Pink Company site Category:Anime of 2003 Category:Anime of 2006 Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Hentai anime and manga Category:Magical girl anime and manga Category:Sentai Filmworks Category:Parodies Category:Anime OVAs ja:パピヨンローゼ pt:Papillon Rose New Season sv:Lingerie Senshi Papillon Rose